Magnolia
by xercesawake
Summary: Cordelia hurries to save Misty from hell and then stays by her side once she comes back. They begin a relationship that could cost Cordelia everything that is dear to her or give her everything that shes ever wanted. Lots of F/F smut Set during and after the seven wonders
1. Chapter 1

*Set during the last episode of AHS Coven and carries on from there.

Lots of lesbian goodness ;-]

1.

It was nearly too late but Cordelia had refused to lose Misty Day. She laid down next to the girl and held her hand. She chanted the spell that would carry her into the underworld. She closed her wounded eyes and prayed to the goddess that she could complete this one task.

She slowly drifted to a near sleep and found that she was suddenly surrounded and caressed by the darkness. She drifted through the depths of this inky substance between one hell and the next. She fell first into her own.

The tall blonde stood in the middle of her childhood bedroom staring at her closed door. She heard the crashing of dishes and the stomping of feet. The door flung open and her mother barged in, her expensive makeup smeared across her face and her black designer dress hiked up high on her thighs. The old woman was in a drunken rage. She picked her young daughter up by the throat.

"You been usin' your magic again, Delia?" Her mother hissed in her face. The crude smell of whiskey and tobacco smoke burning what little air Cordelia could breathe.

"N-no momma" she had sputtered, gasping for breath.

"Liar" her mother said coldly, releasing her grip. When she fell to the ground, her mother lifted her hand and her small body was picked up by an invisible force. Her powers wrapped around her limbs and held her still while it drug her close to face the formidable old supreme.

"Please momma, I just wanted to show you.." she screamed hysterically as she tried to fight her mother's power.

"You are not a witch Cordelia!" her mother screeched as she slapped her hand hard across her face and then through her against the wall.

The supreme gasped and was catapulted from her old bedroom and back into that black primordial substance that held her body gently for a while as it moved her around until it let her fall into another universe, someone else's hell.

She was suddenly in front of the door to a classroom where she could hear a familiar voice begging. It was Misty Day's. She found the girl screaming hysterically as her hand was brought down over and over again to slice open the live frog.

She saw the teacher towering over the girl and all of the whispers that Misty was a freak when she held her hands over the frog and brought it back to life again. The supreme waved her hand and all the scalpels stuck to the ceilings and all the trays were over turned on the desks.

"Misty! It's me, Cordelia!" she said as she stared into her wet blank eyes. She grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to stand. She wasn't even really sure if she saw her but after a moment her eyes focused on the supreme and her tears stopped. "Miss Cordelia?"

"Yes!" the older witch exclaimed as she hugged the girl.

"Let me take you home"

Cordelia took care of Misty when she came back. The girl was absolutely traumatized. She couldn't sleep at the house and insisted on staying in the swamp to sort through everything. It was her home after those hillbillies had set her on fire and now she felt it was the only place she had any hope of recuperating.

Although Cordelia could not leave the house and stay in the swamps with Misty she went to see her every evening after dinner. She had many responsibilities as the supreme but she wanted desperately to be there for her friend. It took her an hour to her shack every evening and she stayed until Misty fell asleep, so she found that she was getting quite tired during the day.

She didn't mind the extra effort. She knew that the girl needed someone to be there for her and she was happy to be the one to comfort her. Every night she tried to convince her to come back to the house, though. She would tell her how the girls missed her and how she could even stay in her room until she felt completely comfortable again.

After a while, Misty reluctantly agreed to return to the academy. The girl had grown quite fond of the headmistress and whether the supreme wanted to admit it or not, she had grown fond of the swamp witch as well, maybe something even deeper was growing inside of her for the girl.

Earlier that day Myrtle had made the argument that she should be burned at the stake for killing those two witches from the council. She had told her to forget about her crazy idea of protecting her reputation by burning to death. She was the new supreme and she knew that with that came grave responsibility. She could not rationalize to herself killing the only good woman she ever knew growing up. Myrtle could kill herself if she felt it would do any good but Cordelia refused to be the one to order her death.

Cordelia was woken rudely in the middle of the night to the girl slashing her arms about in the bed. She had tried to wake her as gently as possible but when the woke, both of them jumped and her eyes were as big as saucers. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Thankful to be woken from the nightmare but feeling frustrated that she dreamt of nothing else but hell. Cordelia gathered her up in her arms and held her while her small body shook and her skin became soaked in her tears.

The girl had pressed her lips against the soft skin of Cordelia's chest like she had so many other times in the shack. Each time the supreme let the girl without saying a word. She felt it was simply a show of affection. Something she was able to brush off as sweet and pure of any deeper intention. This felt much different. Cordelia lifted her glowing face and stared into her eyes.

"I will always be here" The supreme whispered. The sound of her own voice had surprised her. She could hear her heart ache. Misty stared back as the tears spilled from her eyes again. "I could never thank you enough Miss Cordelia. You've been too good to me" she said with a small tired smile as her eyes lowered to her headmistress's mouth.

The younger blonde was aching to feel the Supremes' lips. Misty took a deep breath and pulled her mouth to her lips. Her hand slid behind her neck and into her hair. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated. The older witch had returned the kiss but she didn't let it go long without pushing her away.

'Misty we can't do this' she said but the urge in the supreme to kiss her again was making her head spin.

'You've held me, you've shared your bed with me '

Their foreheads press together and Cordelia bites down hard on her lip to keep from losing control of herself. She wanted nothing more than to hold Mistys' beautiful face and slide her lips over hers again and again. But she was responsible for a house full of young women. Misty had been one of her students and was soon to become one of her staff. She was several years older than the other girls and her soul had at times seemed even older than her own.

It felt wrong to want to kiss Misty no matter how she thought of it. She wanted to do much more than to kiss her. She would be a liar if she said that she had not thought about the young witch a time or two in the dark hours of her bedroom. The fantasy was one thing. She couldn't do this. Misty had understood why they shouldn't but still her body ached and her mind couldn't rest. She returned to her side of the bed with her back to her headmistress. Her eyes welling with tears she desperately tried to keep in.

They do not have another intimate encounter for nearly two months. The academy was incredibly busy. They had nearly fifty girls this semester. Cordelia had started Misty out as an assistant to the Herbal Rituals instructor. She was helping girls make their elixirs and tonics, making sure they were using proper proportions and that they didn't burn down the greenhouse. Cordelia eventually wanted Misty to teach her very own Rituals class, one that focused specifically on medicinal healing and magical revival. It was an ambitious idea for a course but she knew that Misty would be amazing. She had helped so many of them when things had gone bad when her mother was still around.

They were both entirely too exhausted for anything but sleep. Misty was engulfed in her work, pouring over materials and spending a lot of time with other students to help in the evenings. Cordelia ran the Academy and did a group lecture every Wednesday evening to all of the girls. They met twice a week in the greenhouse in the mornings so that Cordelia could teach Misty a few more complex rituals.

Sometimes a few other students would join them but it was usually just the two of them for an hour. The swamp witch tried very hard to not let her feelings get the best of her but she found herself staring at her headmistress when she was speaking to her and not hearing a thing but the loveliness of her voice. She was falling in love and it was scaring her. It was torturous to sleep in the same bed as this woman and not be able to touch her.

One December evening there is a cool rain pouring outside and it's carried through the house with the wind. The house was oddly empty. A lot of the young women had gone home to their families for the winter holiday. Cordelia and Misty lie cuddled up next to each other on the older witches' giant four poster bed. Both feeling a bit more at ease since the house was nearly empty. Misty turned over to face her headmistress and gather her closer, reveling in her warmth. She had not been able to stop thinking about the last time her lips had brushed over Cordelia's. It made her heart sing and her body blaze.

They lie there tangled together, their arms around each other and their bodies as close as they can get. Her lips pressed against her neck, she could feel the flutter of her heartbeat against her lips. She inhaled the heady scent of jasmine on her warm skin and opened her mouth to kiss her supremes neck slowly. The woman gasped and gripped Misty tight where her hands were resting. The girl doesn't stop. Cordelia doesn't even know how but she is suddenly on top of Misty and her tongue is in her mouth. She could feel the girl trembling beneath her. When she realizes what their doing she pulls back panting.

'Oh Delia, please don't stop' Misty says as she sits up and wraps her arms around her supreme.

Mistys hands are strong and insistent. She pushed her black silk night dress up around her waist and squeezed the flesh of her bare hips.

'Misty no, w-we cant'

Cordelia whined, her hands on either side of her face in near panic. Her body was on fire. No one had ever made her this nervous and this turned on. She wrestled with herself, this was her student. She knew it was wrong to do this but she found that pushing Misty away this time was not what she wanted. Not at all. Warm hands squeeze her hips, kneading the soft flesh. Misty's wet mouth presses against her sternum.

'I cant lie here another night without making love to you' she whispers against her skin.

She reaches up and pulls one of the straps of her night gown down, the fabric falling off of her breast and revealing a perfect pink nipple.

'You didn't even wear any panties to bed. How can you expect me to resist?' the girl asks in her sweet bayou twang.

Cordelia gasps when she feels her mouth cover her nipple and her hand cup her between her legs.

'Misty... I want you so much but this is so wrong'

Cordelia protests but even she doesn't believe herself. This was right. After everything they had been through and to end up where they were and how they were in this very moment, she believed that some higher power was at play here. When her blue eyes stared up into hers it lit her belly on fire in no way she had imagined possible. She knew that this young witch was her destiny just as much as being the supreme was and that she could not run from that. Her hands tangled in wild blonde curls as she watched the young witch tenderly suck her nipple.

Her bright eyes close when she slides a finger inside. She whimpers on her breast, feeling how hot and wet she is. The girl is drunk off of the power of knowing she is holding her supreme like this. The older witches magic surges through her. Where they were connected tingled and pulsed like an electric current.

"You feel so amazing, Delia" the girl said around her soft breast.

Cordelia moaned and hid her face in her hands, shuddering from the girls strong finger gliding in and out of her.

"Oh Misty" she whispers, her final plea.

The swamp witch couldn't stop, not now. She let go of her nipple and gently slid another finger inside. She stared up at the supreme, her flushed and perspiring body glowing in the dark of the room.

Cordelia let go of the idea that she could stop this. Her desires were all consuming now. Her world was slowly receding into the girls eyes, it was only the two of them that existed at this point in time. She let her head fall back with a gasp when Misty curved her fingers. She could feel the friction of the cool ribbed metal of the rings on them.

"Oh god baby, I'm so close" she whispers frantically as she pulls Misty's mouth to her own.

Their tongues caressed and Misty's fingers moved with purpose. She wanted to see her supreme fall apart in her arms. She reached deeper and Cordelia could not hold herself up anymore. She trembles violently and falls back onto the bed. The young woman crawls on top of her and reaches into her depths again. Her fingertips coaxing her even closer at this new angle.

The older witch was sure that if someone were to walk in at this very moment, her legs spread open and Misty's fingers working feverishly inside of her, their could be no hiding their passion. All that mattered was the mouth on hers and that Misty was making her feel bliss she did not even know existed in this world.

"Misty baby... Im gonna come" she whispers desperately before she crashes her lips into hers.

The young woman gives her everything. Her fingers were being shocked by all the magic coursing through the Supremes body. The feel of it was going straight to Misty's head. She was so close herself. She could feel her insides growing impossibly slick as her fingers reach as deep as they could go.

Cordelia gasps into Mistys mouth and her hips begin convulsing beneath her. Her body bursts with pleasure she's never experienced before. Her orgasm ripping through every nerve ending, her fingers and toes twitching. Her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. The lights in the house begin to flicker and the one above their bed burns out.

"Oh Mist" Cordelia breathed over and over into the girls neck.

"I love you" the girl said against her ear

"I love you too" The supreme whispered, out of breath and still feeling the aftershocks of her climax.

xx

TWO WEEKS LATER

xx

"Oh god, Delia" Misty groaned, her hands squeezing her breasts, her body curved sitting on the dusty garden table. Her hips were bare and her breasts were pulled out of the top of her bra and her tank top. Strong arms were wrapped around her hips and a blonde head was moving between her legs.

"sh" Cordelia said as she stood and leaned into the girl to kiss her mouth.

"Misty baby, you have to be quiet" the older woman smiled.

Her small soft hand slide between her legs, her fingers playing between the younger witches folds.

"Your mouth feels so good" Misty whimpered

"I cant help myself" she gasped when she felt her supreme begin to slide her fingers inside of her.

"Can you be quiet, if i fuck you like this baby?"

"You know I cant" Misty's eyes pleaded, her body already shaking. Her breathing picked up and little sounds began spilling from her throat. She slapped a hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet. Her headmistress slid another finger inside and then buried them up to her knuckles.

"Oh!" The young witches hips bucked and her eyes rolled back. Her eyes were heavy as they stared at Cordelia, her entire body saturated with passion. The older woman leaned forward to capture the girls lips with her own again. She swallowed the girls moans as she reached deep inside of her, she could feel how close she was. Then she heard the rattle of the door to the greenhouse.

"Delia, darling. Are you in here?" They heard a familiar voice call out and loud heels clicked closer toward them.

They both scrambled from their position. Cordelia stood and grabbed a towel from the table and wiped her hands and mouth quickly. Misty pulled her skirt back down and put her breasts back inside her shirt. There was not hiding the freshly fucked hair and the red swollen lips. Nor the smell of sex lingering around the both of them.

When Myrtle rounded the corner it was quite obvious what she had just interrupted. Cordelia was acting somewhat normal but for being a bit out of breath. Misty though was wide eyed and her legs were still trembling. She smiled at the two of them knowingly but looked at Cordelia cautiously.

"Delia, may I have a word?" Myrtle said looking toward the supreme and then at Misty. She studied the both of them and her mind put together that this affair had been going on for some time.

Once they are out of earshot of the girl, Myrtle turns to the headmistress and looks worried.

"Cordelia. I don't need to tell you that this little romp with your student is ill advised."

"No, no you don't. Myrtle" The witch said running her fingers nervously through her hair and lowering her eyes.

"What I am obligated to tell you is that I feel you are doing an excellent job as supreme, a great improvement from your predecessor but you are being wreck less."

"Wreck less because I've fallen in love or wreck less because i wont burn you at the stake?" The woman asks harshly

"Wreck less, darling, because you are fucking a student in the greenhouse"

Cordelia shifted uncomfortably

"We got a little carried away, this was the first time" she murmured

"She is young, Delia. Don't you tell her you love her if you don't mean it. If you break her heart, she would have alot to use against you"

"She would never do that"

"I dont think she would. But I know that love can make people do very strange things."

"You are very lucky I was the one to walk in on your little soiree"

"Please be careful dear Delia. You're breaking a lot of rules."

"I am my mother's daughter" The blonde witch grinned darkly.

"The last thing I want to see is for you or this coven to get hurt" The redheaded woman said as she lovingly cupped her Supremes face.

"I know. Thank you"

The woman leaned against the touch. If felt like home. Myrtle really had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever experienced. Fiona was always somewhere else or too drunk to care. This woman had protected her countless times and here she was, trying to protect her again. The Supremes heart warmed at the thought and her belly sank with guilt.

She truly was in love with Misty Day. But the Coven was everything to her. Being the best Supreme and Headmistress meant her entire world. She knew that it would suffer for her relationship with the girl but she found that turning Misty away was not an option. Not at this point. She was irrevocably in love with the young woman and she would deal with whatever consequence came with that. She felt insane, but Myrtle was right. Love could certainly make people do very strange things.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*SCENES AHEAD MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE*

;-]

You have been warned

Thanks For Reading!

-X

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

The two women had slowed down for awhile. They were not sneaking around in the greenhouse anymore and even at night they started showing much more restraint. Cordelia's encounter with Myrtle had certainly given her a bit of a wake up call. So she started being much more careful. It would soon be Misty Days birthday and the older witch wanted to do something special for the two of them.

She already had a suite in the French Quarter booked for the weekend. She knew they both really needed some time away from the Academy. They were both getting stir crazy. For a while now the swamp witch had been talking about wanting her supreme to take her completely. The girl had mentioned perhaps buying toys to quell this desire but the idea of it did not sit well with Cordelia. Ever since their conversation she had been searching for a spell that would give both of them what they wanted.

She found an incantation used for changing ones gender and merged it with a fertility elixir, hoping to offset the effects enough to keep her female form but acquire a male part for a short period of time. She was sure if she tweaked it just right they could have a lot of fun.

It was not entirely legal according to the council but she knew it would be worth it if it could work. The supreme wanted to give her lover what she wanted but she wanted to really give it to her. She wanted to fill her with her own flesh, not some silicone extension. She wanted to hold her in her arms and feel her completely.

Cordelia had woken up the next morning, the spell having taken full effect of her body. She had spent most of the previous days gathering the ingredients and performing the ritual. She had taken Misty into the city the night before and they had dinner before they checked in to their hotel.

She could hear the traffic and chatter on the streets below. She could smell the heavy New Orleans air wafting in through the open doors. Her swamp witch was sitting on the balcony already enjoying a cup of tea. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

She gasped feeling sensitive erect tissue slide across the fabric of the sheet. She yanked the covers away and was shocked to find an abnormally large erect penis between her legs. Her heart begins to race in her chest. Misty had been a virgin when they met and she was worried the girth of her new part would scare her.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile proudly at her work though, she had always preferred a thicker man when she was younger and more promiscuous. She tentatively wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking herself, her legs squirming at the touch. It was amazing how good it felt. The feel of it shook through her body.

She let out a low groan and looked over at the door to the balcony and the white curtains waving in the breeze. She could see Misty's blonde hair from where she sat on the bed. She didn't know about her little surprise yet. The girl had mentioned a few times wanting Cordelia to take her this way and now the older woman was anxious to see if it was true.

"Misty baby" she called, her new appendage growing even harder and more sensitive when her lover turns to look into the room. She smiles when she hears her name. Cordelia sees her glide into the room like an angel, her white silk robe nearly falling off of her, her blonde curls particularly unruly at this hour.

"Oh wow, Delia" she says as she stopped in her tracks and looked at her lover from the end of the bed. Her eyes unable to stray from her new part.

"Is it real?" she whispered, shocked.

She bit her lip and pulled off her silk robe. She stood there naked from the waist down, a thin white tank all that covered her. She could feel her center dripping for her supreme. She crawled onto the bed at her lovers thighs, eyeing her part timidly. She carefully wrapped her hand around her member and gasped when her Supreme's hips bucked.

All the older blonde could do was nod and close her eyes. Just her small beautiful hand on Cordelia nearly made her come right then and there. She wanted to use it, she wanted to feel her young lover like she hadn't been able to before.

"Misty baby, I need you so much"

She whispers harshly, hardly able to keep her breath. Cordelia could feel her hot center on her thigh and all the blood from her head was drained, all she felt was the throbbing between her legs.

The young witch continued playing with her Supreme. The witch slid further down the bed and laid down between her legs. She was not sure what she was doing but she had heard Madison and Zoe talking about doing this before. It hadn't sounded difficult at all. She stroked her a few more times before she put her mouth around her. She stared up at Cordelia, looking for any sign that what she was doing was wrong.

Her head was thrown back and she could feel her twitch in her mouth, clearly she was doing something right. The Supreme was already so close it was insane. She had a new found respect for any male lover she's had that could last longer than five minutes. This was torture. She could feel that familiar burn begin inside of her, she knew she was going to fall apart in seconds if Misty didn't stop.

"I-Im gonna - fuck!" The supreme whispered crudely. She could already feel the waves of her release rushing toward her. Misty stopped and pulled away just befores she did. The older woman groaned and her body shook, her new member leaked and the girl eagerly licked it up, her hand firm around her shaft.

"Please, no more teasing baby. It hurts" she begged as her hips trembled slightly. Her member was impossibly hard, it was even bigger now that Misty had had her mouth on it. The supreme was about to go mad if she was not inside of her young lover soon.

"oh poor Delia" The girl teased, her hand stroking her again.

Cordelia couldn't take anymore. She sat up quickly and held her hand toward Misty. Without touching her, she pulled Misty onto the bed and made her spread her legs open for her. The girl gasped and giggled when she felt herself being jerked around by her lovers magic, her curls tumbling all over the place.

Slight panic began to fill the young witches eyes when she felt that she couldn't move, when she realized she was now at her Supreme's complete mercy. She was scared but she trusted this woman more than anyone on this earth. She had wanted her like this for along time now. She hissed when she felt Cordelia press the head of her part against her center. She slowly began to pushed herself inside.

"Oh Misty" Cordelia moaned as she slid passed her entrance. She was soft and warm and wet and the older witch thought she would pass out from the pleasure.

"You feel so good" she whispered, laying her body on top of the swamp witch; her teeth nipping at her neck.

"Ah oh" Misty whined. Trying to adjust. Her center burned as it stretched and her legs shook the deeper her lover sank into her depths.

"Am I hurting you?" The woman asked as she cradled her lovers face in her hands.

"keep going" the girl whispered between them, her voice betraying her struggle to take it.

Misty's eyes fill with tears when Cordelia pushed all the way inside of her. Every inch filling her completely. Her mouth fell open at the fullness she felt. The pain slowly receding into pleasure.

"We can stop if you need to, baby" the witch whispered, her hips still.

"No-no please" Misty whined, feeling her open her in a way she had always felt ashamed that she had craved.

The older witches hips began to rock back and forth. Her animal instincts beginning to take over. She wrapped her hands around the back of Misty's neck, there foreheads pressed together as she pushed herself into her over and over.

"Ah!" Misty gasped when Cordelia brought her hips down harder.

The pleasure soaring through the Supreme's body was mind numbing. She could hardly think of anything but moving her hips and making her little swamp witch fall apart. It wasn't long before the sweet slow strokes sent the girl over the edge.

Cordelia felt her come hard, her muscles contracting around her and her thighs trembling. The older woman's breath picked up. It felt too good. Her own orgasm hit her hard. She nearly screamed when the first wave ripped through her body, she felt her part throb and spill her orgasm into Misty.

The young witch wrapped her arms around the woman on top of her when she felt her long legs shaking and narrow hips stop their rhythm. Her body was becoming incredibly hot and a strange sensation washed over her when she felt Cordelia come.

She could hardly move, her entire body was paralyzed by the feeling. Her older lovers glowing body pressed against hers in every way possible, the sound of her groaning loud next to her ear. She gasped trying to catch her breath in near panic before the supreme sat up on one of her elbows and pressed lips to Misty's. They kiss hard and out of breath. Cordelia pulled away for a moment and sat up to pull off her sweaty black nightdress and then Misty's tank top. The young girl felt her heart thundering in her chest and in her head, her body sweating and her chest heaving in the effort to find air.

She pressed her bare body into her young lover's soft glowing skin. She hummed feeling their nipples brush across sensitive nerve endings. Their mouths connect again and the supreme is slow with her strokes as she works her young love toward another orgasm. They both moan roughly when their hips meet in deep sensual strokes.

Their parts were impossibly slick from their shared release, and they moved easily against each other now. Misty felt no more pain from her size, only deep and shattering pleasure. She still felt like someone had released a hundred butterflies into her tummy. The feeling only multiplied when she stared into her Supreme's eyes. All the love she saw, all the desire, it filled her soul completely.

"Oh god, Dee!" The girl whimpers between their lips.

The supreme could feel her legs beginning to shake and her center tightening again. She reached down and pressed her thumb into her clit and rubbed her in small quick circles. The girl was soon gasping for air and clawing for something to grip as she screamed. It was the most wonderful and beautiful sound that the supreme had ever heard. She couldn't hold back as she felt every single wave crash over Misty, feeling her every muscle constrict around her part.

She tumbled over that edge with her. She screeched into the mattress as her hips shook violently. The lamp beside the bed burned out and they heard a pop from inside the bathroom, telling them that their combined power had broken more light bulbs.

"I love you so much, Dee" the girl said, feeling the hot liquid fill her insides again and make her butterflies more intense.

"You're so amazing" was all she could breathe. Her body was completely spent.

Cordelia pressed her lips to her cheek and then to her mouth in a sweaty kiss.

"I love you too"

For the rest of the day, the couple hardly left the bed. They ordered room service for their meals but otherwise had only moved into the other room to take a luxurious bath together later in the evening. After their water had turned cold and their bubbles had all dissolved into the bath, the couple moved back into the bedroom again.

They had laid on the bed in their white robes for awhile, drying off and talking about the Coven, about Queeny and Zoe and Myrtle. They had talked all day about everything. Even the darker things that Misty nor Cordelia liked to revisit, they were completely willing to for the other if they wanted to know.

Their childhoods were sensitive areas for the both of them but they told each other some of the best and worse memories from them. They found themselves feeling a need to share everything, to know everything. Cordelia had never even felt like this with her Husband.

"Happy Birthday, baby" Cordelia said with a sweet shy smile as she pulled a small chocolate cupcake from behind her back. A single white candle burning on top.

The girl smiled and her eyes lit up at the gesture. She blew out the candle, dreaming of her wish as she did and grabbed the cake from her hand.

"Best birthday ever" She said as she quickly pulled the paper from the spongy goodness and took a bite. The supreme couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness in which her young lover took to her dessert. She really was beyond in love with Misty Day.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Misty had been feeling strange lately. Her moods were all over the place and she had been getting these crazy midnight cravings that she could not control. Last night she had half a tub of ice cream and an entire bag of BBQ chips. She had put on some weight and it was showing up in her tummy and her breasts. She also had a much shorter fuse. She was finding it harder to tolerate any nonsense from her students during the day. Last week she blew up at a young girl for being slow to learn an incantation. It scared her because that was not who she was at all. She knew the symptoms of pregnancy but knew it was impossible.

She had only ever been with Cordelia and if she remembered right, two women alone could not make another human being. Still, nothing else explained her recent behavior. After she released her last class of the day, she drove herself into town and bought some pregnancy tests. She felt incredibly awkward taking them to the counter and paying for them. It felt so stupid. She was probably just getting fat. But on the way home she had begun to tear up. She felt a flutter in her belly and she knew.

Later in the day Misty visited Cordelia in her office. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how focused she was on the paper in front if her. She was so beautiful, her dark brown eyes behind her glasses and her golden hair tucked behind her ears. She walked over to her and they grin at each other for a moment. Happy to see the other.

"Hey, i thought you had already gone to bed" Cordelia said distractedly while she took off her glasses and placed them on her desk.

"I'm sorry I was rude this morning, I was running late" She took the girls hand and kissed it.

She held it in her lap and took a deep breath, trying to be with Misty, and not somewhere else worrying about everything.

Misty had not even remembered Cordelia being unpleasant at all this morning. She just remembered running to hug the toilet not long after she left.

"Delia, I've got some strange news" Misty began without really knowing how to finish.

The supreme looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" she said shyly. The only way she knew how to do this was just to spit it out. There it was.

Cordelia looked confused and then her smile turned to absolute heartbreak. Her big brown eyes brimming with tears.

"What?" the supreme could already feel the tears begin to spill over. Her mind began to race. She was imagining Misty being fucked by some faceless man. She was horrified that the girl had cheated and that she had gone and gotten herself pregnant.

"Misty, I- I thought you and I were... together"

Misty almost began to cry when Cordelia said that. Of course they were together. She never wanted anyone else ever

again. She didn't know how but she was carrying Cordelia's baby.

"Ive only been with you, never anyone else" Misty implored.

"Its got to be yours"

"Mine? Misty..." The headmistress had began harshly, rolling her eyes.

"Remember your present to me on my birthday?" Misty smiled softly at her older lover and took her face into her hands.

"You made love to me all day and night. Who would have thought that... Its crazy, I know. But this is your baby, Delia" the young witch said as she stared into her eyes hopefully.

"This is our baby"

Cordelia slowly wrapped her arms around Misty as her mind wrapped around the idea of it. The idea that the swamp witch could get pregnant that way had not even occurred to her. Maybe it was possible. The Supreme's heart began to flutter in her chest and her mind began to whirl. If it was true then she was going to be a mother. The idea freaked her out now that she had given up on the idea and devoted her life to the Coven. Still she wanted this to be true.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Misty is upset because Cordelia has not told the coven about their child yet. Shes asked Misty to keep it a secret but its been obvious that the swamp witch was pregnant for the past month. Still the Supreme wanted to postpone an announcement.

"Mist, I just don't think its a good idea to do it right now" The headmistress had argued.

"When is a good time? When we come home from the hospital with a crying baby?" Misty said with a hand instinctively on her stomach.

"Honestly Cordelia, I feel like I'm doing this all alone. You're so busy with the coven and keeping us a secret that I feel like you don't even want me anymore"

The supreme turned to her girlfriend horrified that she would say such a thing. She reached out to her and gathered her in her arms. She felt her bulging tummy press into her own. She could feel the life moving inside of her. The older witch found herself beginning to weep. She knew that it was wrong to keep their relationship a secret and to keep their child a secret from the rest of the world but she also knew the hardships they would face the second they came out.

Misty accepted there would be consequences to two women having made a child together not to mention that their relationship was 'wrong' to begin with. Cordelia was much slower to evolve. She was constantly doubting their relationship, and she was ashamed to admit that she doubted at times that Misty was truly pregnant with her baby.

She looked into her lovers eyes and knew though, that the girl was no liar and that she herself had been quite an asshole through the entire ordeal. She found it hard to stop herself though. It was odd and frustrating for the supreme, she was turning into the kind of father she frowned upon.

"Tonight, after my lecture. I'll tell the girls about us, about our daughter" The supreme had said finally close to her young loves ear.

"Thank you" Misty hummed in her headmistresses embrace.

They so rarely had these intimate moments anymore that the touch set the young pregnant witch on fire. She felt Cordelia's grip tighten around her waist and squeeze her tighter, her head resting on her shoulder, her mouth beginning to kiss the base of her neck.

The young woman took a deep breath and tried to reign herself in. In spite of her hormones, she was determined to abstain from sex with the older witch until she made good on her promise. It had been well over a month now, she could go longer.

Her lecture was on the history of one coven that was lead famously by a woman who had later been found to be the biological mother of three children she did not bare herself. Winifred O'Kane had dabbled in a few gender changing spells with her life partner, Helena. Helena bore three daughters, as no two women, even in magic could bare a son but they can make a strange cloned mixture of the two of them.

Winifred and two of her daughters, led the famous defense in the Conflict of Willow Creek in the early 1800's when witch hunters and towns people had begun attacking the women that lived on her property. They had begun to kidnap women, sometimes even from their own beds at night and burn them in the town square.

Three days before all hallows eve, the town's people with their garden tools and torches made for the O'Kane property. That night the people had handed her youngest child, Laurel to the hunters to be kept as collateral against any witch attacks in the nearby town.

Winifred, Dahlia and Aster had lead their coven to victory by dropping vials of a clear tonic down their wells, giving their water something extra. They waited until the next morning and roamed through the sleeping village. The town would be comatose for the day and wake with no memory of a conflict.

It was Aster who had found her youngest sister bloodied and lying still at the feet of an old witch hunter. She had been murdered shortly before their arrival by a man who had only drunk beer for the past couple of days thus conscious but barely.

Dahlia tied the drunk stinking man like a hog. They took him screaming back to Winifred property and burned him for the entire Coven to witness. They also took her youngest daughters body back home where Helena was able to bring her back to life.

Although Laurel was never the same and she would never age passed her nine years, they all went on to live safely in their coven and with their neighbors. The witch hunters however had been hunted into near extinction. The hunters they couldn't find had fled back north.

"No southern Coven had another encounter with a hunter until just last year when this coven was attacked and my predecessor wiped them out completely"

When she finished her story about Winifred and her unconventional family, Cordelia kept good to her promise and in the gentlest way possible she told her coven the news.

"Its been no secret that one of our teachers here, Misty Day, is pregnant" The supreme began, her voice only barely betraying her nervousness.

She heard her students gasp and she heard afew 'i told yous' and 'I thought so's". That was to be expected. Mistys stomach was protruding as were her breasts. She had worn looser fitting clothing, though never forgetting a beautiful shawl with nearly every outfit. It had helped hide her bump for awhile but her students were not stupid.

"I've always taught my students to be strong and to be exactly who they are without any shred of shame." She glanced over at Misty and saw the nervous smile on her face in the corner of the room. The girl nodded toward her and she was calmed by the encouraging gesture.

"Misty and I have been in a relationship for a while and the child she is carrying is mine" The supreme said finally.

The room was silent for along while. The girls stared expectantly at the supreme for more words but none came. She simply looked back at them, with no sign of discomfort in doing so.

"This coven means everything to me. I thought by keeping this part of me from you girls, I was protecting you. I could not have been more wrong"

Later that night, Myrtle insists that is was urgent that her and Cordelia have a private chat. She wasted no time once she was inside of the Headmistresses quarters to let loose on the girl.

"Are you absolutely insane, Cordelia? How could you have kept this from me?" she waved her arms around incredulously.

"The council will never stand for it" She nearly screamed. She was shocked by the news that Cordelia had gotten Misty Day pregnant and that she had never come to her about it. She had thought the two of them ended their relationship months ago.

"The council is a joke" The supreme said angrily, feeling her face get hot. What exactly was Myrtle suggesting?

"Such creations are unnatural, Delia" the old witch uttered, the look of shame on her own face apparent after the words fell from her mouth.

Cordelia stared at her angrily at a loss for words. She did not expect her to say that.

"Of all people, Myrtle. You know how much I've always wanted a child…" she said as tears began to spill from her eyes. Unnatural, it took her off guard how easily that word had stuck her like a hot knife. Her aunt looked at her in disgust. Cordelia has anticipated alot of things happening, but she had always thought Myrtle would be there for her unconditionally.

"What terrible deformities your child may suffer. The last girl created this way was born with two heads!"

The knife cuts deeper.

"The coven is already flooded with gossip about you and Misty" The redhead continued

and deeper.

"Don't say that." The blonde said with tears rolling down her cheeks, she slowly backed Myrtle out of the doorway to her bed room. She was afraid of what she might do if she heard another word. This old witch needed to leave her alone.

"I will not abandon Misty, and whatever my little girl is, freak or not, I will be there for her, like you _were_ for me when I was a child and my mother abandoned me" She spat.

The supreme could feel her magic crackling on her skin, she was seconds away from blasting the ginger across the house. The witch stopped in front of her. Clearly having not said enough already.

"I love you, dear girl. But this… this is too much. These young witches… they do not understand"

"They don't have to" Cordelia said barely able to contain her anger as her arm gripped the doorway.

"As for the council, if they try to harass me then I will remind them who their Supreme is"

"Delia..." Myrtle said lowly, she couldn't believe she would say such a thing. She never thought Cordelia would be one to use her power to threaten others.

"Do I need to remind you, Myrtle?" her eyes blazing, her hair beginning to rise with the power storming around her.

She never thought Cordelia would threaten to use them against her either. She feared what her supreme was becoming. he old witch stared at her in surprise. She practically saw Fiona standing before her now. She gaped at her.

"No, dear of course not."

"I know whom is Supreme" she said submissively, lowering her eyes.

"Good" The blonde said thickly before she turned around and walked back into her room and out of sight.

As soon as the headmistress knew no one could see her, she let her tears fall from her face. Her body shook with sobs. She was scared. She knew she did the right thing by being honest, by staying by Mistys side but Myrtle had put a hell of a lot of doubt into her mind. She was truly happy with her but their future together sounded incredibly dim.

She knew she would eventually have to answer to the council about her child and her relationship with Misty. She had no idea what they would do to her family when they did. Whatever it is, she won't stand for it. She was greatly angered that she had anyone to answer to. She was scared that Myrtle was right and that her daughter's life would be nothing but heartbreak. She knew no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to protect her from it all.

TBC

Please consider leaving a review, they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
